magic_circlefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8 - Lightning Bolt Rakurai!
Chapter 8 - Lightning Bolt Rakurai Red and orange flames engulfed the area around the battlefield. Black smoky flames incinerated everything in its path. The Emperor and Oni couldn’t be seen through all the flames that tore through the area like explosions. The training mages had been hit by the shockwave of the blast which launched them backwards several meters. They smashed the ground and remained dazed for several minutes afterwards. Sora, who had been standing at the front of the group was hurt badly. There was blood gushing from his forehead. Inside the inferno that had surrounded the two fighters was a mess. There was blood soaked into the ground. The Red Emperor lay slumped on the ground. The attack had blown his one arm right off. Luckily because he used blood magic he wasn’t getting affected too badly. The Oni was hidden in all the smoke. It was impossible to tell whether it had died or not. The Emperor was concerned about the destruction that had been done to the village. Two forces that powerful could badly damage a large part of the village. A loud shout from nearby brought the Emperor to his senses. Rushing towards him was a group of Samurai. In the front was his assistant, Rakurai. The Emperor sighed in relief. Alongside Rakurai was the Samurai who had gone on the mission with Domino. “Be careful! The beast may still be around here!” Rakurai yelled at the Samurai. His warning came just in time… As they neared the Emperor the Oni chose to attack. It came from the shadows with its axe ready. One Samurai leapt at it with his katana. This surprised the Oni and the Samurai managed to land several blows on its large and powerful chest. Unfortunately the Samurai couldn’t escape a single swipe from its powerful chopper. Despite still being alive the Oni was suffering badly. One more magical strike and it would fall. Rakurai leapt forward with an electrical pulse buzzing in his hand. It shone brightly and illuminated the now dully light area. Because Rakurai used Lightning Magic his speed was greatly enhanced. He could rapidly strike his opponent several times without even being seen. For a millisecond Rakurai watched his opponent. He observed the Oni as he stumbled closer threateningly. Its Axe was raised high above its head in an aggressive stance. Suddenly Rakurai flashed away from where he stood, the electrical pulse still in his hand. The Oni tried to follow his movements but couldn’t even see a blur. When Rakurai struck the Oni with his lightning pulse he aimed his attacks perfectly, only hitting vulnerable and weak spots. Using all of his limbs he brought the fierce creature, that had nearly beaten the Emperor, down. Electricity surged and crackled through both their bodies. As the Oni dropped to its knees there was a loud explosion like a thunder crack that sent its body flying backwards. “Finally the beast has fallen!” the Emperor said accompanied by the cheers of samurai. “Sir, it is time to take you to hospital. Perhaps some medical mage’s can heal your lost arm!” Rakurai said. The Emperor readily agreed. Before he left he ordered some Samurai to take the others to the hospital as well. Domino awoke in a hospital room with three other beds. In the bed next to him lay Hikari while in the other ones were Sora and Kamui. Three doctors huddled over Sora, analyzing the deep gash in his forehead. It had been stitched before he lost too much blood. Unfortunately he was too weak to go on missions for a few weeks. In the Emperors office Rakurai was sorting paper and missions for the Emperor. The Emperor was still missing an arm. He was tired from the previous hours but was still ready to work and manage the town. The sun had already set so the entire area was dark and shaded. There was no moon and all the stars were covered by ominous black thunderclouds. “Hmmmm , I think that this mission would be good for Sora and Kamui…” the Emperor stated waving a sheaf of papers at Rakurai. “But Sir, Sora was badly injured and cannot be used in a mission for quite a while. Perhaps we could use Hiakri and Domino instead?” Rakurai suggested. “Hmm, true. Okay we shall do that. Send the message when they return from the hospital.” The Emperor. In the hospital Domino and Hikari were regaining health and were getting ready to leave. They only had minor scratches and bruises. Hikari had a bandage on her arm while Domino had one on each of his hands. “I wonder what if we will go on a mission together?” Domino asked Hikari as they left the hospital.